


So You're a Skelefucker Too?

by TheyCallMeLazuli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Gen, Master/Pet, Monster heats, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeLazuli/pseuds/TheyCallMeLazuli
Summary: A series of Underverse smut oneshots, as requested by my Tumblr.





	So You're a Skelefucker Too?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing smut and I'm actually [pretty proud of it~

Papyrus has been ghosting me for the last week, growling under his breath and side eying me. I can’t believe him. He was probably in another one of his moods. Why do I deal with him?

“Y/N. I need to go. It's too hot in here.”

“The heat isn’t on and it's winter.”

Why do I deal with him?

I stand, hands on my hips as I flare up at him. He was leaning against the wall, pulling at his ever present scarlet gloves. His normal confident attitude was gone, but he held his ground.

“N-no matter! The underground was much colder, I’m used to a colder climate!”

Barely held his ground.

“Papyrus, you are going to tell me what’s going on right now.”

I pulled out my Angry Girlfriend voice, eyes narrowed. Papyrus leaned back as much as he could, glancing away. He took a breath, gritting his teeth.

“Y/N, are you familiar with...monster heats?”

I pulled a hand to my chest, blushing. I definitely knew about monster heats! I do know about Google.  
But if Papy was in heat…

“I...I do. And I want to help you!” 

I stepped forward, pressing up against his chest. I was suddenly aware of his staggering height. He was seven feet tall! It was...attractive…

His bony cheeks flushed, his jaw gaping open. He gently placed his hands on my lower back, holding me to him as he nervously spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Promise me you’ll say something if I go too far?”

He slid his hands lower, pulling slightly at the waist of my pants. I felt my face heat up, but looked him in his eye sockets. I wrapped my hands around him, rubbing my thighs together. He glanced away, mumbling. 

“Babe, I want to help. Please, let me do this for you.” 

I begin to stroke his spine, sidling closer. He groan, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He said something under his breath, then picked me up, holding me bridal style. 

He began to run to the bedroom, kissing me passionately. He nipped at my lips, trailing down my neck. Placing me on the bed, he unzipped his leather pants and pulled at his shirt, eagerly grinding his hips against mine.

I shimmied out of my shirt, clumsily pulling off my pants and reached up, pulling him to me. He smiled, nipping gently along my chest, leaving faint pink marks. 

“P-papyrus, I’ve never done this before…”

He stroked my cheek, kissing me softly. Sitting back, he lifted me and positioned me over his crotch. 

“We’ll start slow, okay baby? But we might speed it up a little bit later.”

He lifted his hand and pinched the end of his   
gloves between his teeth, pulling it off and tossing them across the room. With his now bare hands, he reached down to slip a skeletal phalange in my lacy panties, pulling them down to my ankles.

“Papyrus? Will it hurt?”

“No, not if you don’t want it to.”

He unclipped my bra, idly tweaking my nipple as he pushed his red, glowing dick up to my entrance. He stopped at the lips, glancing up at me for confirmation. I nodded, blushing softly.

He slowly slid inside, lowering me down, petting my hair as I pushed down. He fit me perfectly, stretching me out deliciously. I pushed farther, finally resting on his hip bones.

“Does that feel good baby?”

I nodded, purring as he started to move. He was slow, pulling out halfway only to push in with slightly more force each time. I whined, trying to move myself. He smirked, moving his hips a little faster. 

“You want more? I’ll give you more.”

Papyrus stood, holding you to him. Slipping off the bed, he quickly pinned you to the wall. He leaned down to your ear, and whispered.

“I’ve been holding back for too long. I’ll clean you up when we’re done, okay?”

That sap, taking care of you even when he’s in heat? 

God, you loved this monster.

He began to thrust, slowly picking up the pace as he groaned softly, grabbing your hand. He slid a hand down, rubbing gently at your clit. You moaned, gripping his hand tighter as he pounded into you.

“Fuck, Y/N! You feel so good!”

His voice was raspy, pushing you closer to the edge. He was everywhere, inside you, hands on you, kissing your neck as he rutted in you. It was...perfect.

“P-papyrus! I-I’m close! Don’t stop!” 

You barely knew what you were saying, mouth open as you clenched your walls around him. Papyrus growled, pushing in a little faster, a little harder. 

“Papyrus!”

The knot in your abdomen released, your vision blurring as you cried out in pleasure. Papyrus moaned, pulling his cock out as he spewed hot red magic. Panting, you turned slowly, pulling him to you.

“C’mon babe. Let’s get cleaned up.”

He lifted you carefully, walking slowly to the tub as he nuzzled into your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request non-smut drabbles at my tumblr https://theycallmelazuli.tumblr.com/, (or just yell at me) And send anything NSFW to my porn blog, https://mylaptopknowswhatididinthedark.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
